muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
7-Words-Max When you get a chance, take a look at Talk:7-Words-Max. Maybe it's just me, since I know I'm starting to become irrationally upset about it, but it seems that a rather trivial issue is becoming far more heated than it should be (as always, it's hard to tell on the net what others' real emotions/feelings are and how to take comments, but still, I know I'm starting to feel edgy over it). I'm hoping you can help clear it up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:20, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :Hey babe. I personally don't feel like that discussion was getting heated, but I'm glad that you pointed it out to me so I could help. I just posted on 7-W-Max, and I also added to the Encyclopedia Fragglia page. Does that make things better, or no? -- Danny (talk) 17:11, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Craig Beverlin Hey, just so you know, User:Pikachu Dude, who hasn't done much so far, was reckless enough to admit that he's previously banned User:2009Crbeverlin, in his profile. So far he's just uploaded one needless image (possibly from MC, though, since that was his big pre-occupation last time) and made some pointless Family Guy edits. While this seems like grounds for blocking him again, I checked his history and see there was no message, just a "no mas." Did he contact you, or vice versa? That is, is he clearly aware why he was banned? (He should be, the image thing, but you know how some folks are). I could probably just block him right now, but I'm tired and paranoid of seeming "too judgemental." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:07, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :Done. "No mas" means that he was bugging me on multiple levels, and I had no patience to even describe it. It's a level of hell only reserved for Shane and Baba/SuperMuppet. I bounced him again. -- Danny (talk) 01:53, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think I finally fully remembered who he was myself; not just an image annoyance, but the "Rock It To Me" guy who kept editing the main page to stick some pointless page under Today on Muppet Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:15, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Timeline Hey Danny! I was just curious, should the timeline be expanded to include more minor things like celeb. birthdays and other such information? I know much of it isn't directly Henson-linked, but I do a lot of linking when specific years are listed when the information isn't reflected on the timeline. Just wanted to ask before adding lots of headings and information to get reverted. I like the timeline a lot; good way to index info with potential to be an even better resource. I find that the nav bar makes browsing really nice and easy when applicable, and the timeline is a good example of that put to good use. --Cantus Rock 16:33, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :I think the timeline is just for Muppet/Henson-related events. We link a lot of dates to the timeline, just to show off the timeline -- not necessarily because all of those events belong on the timeline itself. I agree that the timeline is a cool resource -- and if you have more Muppet stuff to add, then go for it! -- Danny (talk) 16:58, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::How do you feel about Human Characters being included? --Cantus Rock 17:07, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::This is sort of related to the discussion on Talk:1976. Right now, we're actually a bit inconsistent. We do have Bob Hope's death date for 2003, which sort of makes sense with multiple appearances and dragging Big Bird to China and all, but not Michael Jeter, a full Sesame Street cast member. Right now, I'm thinking either *possibly* list birth and death dates for Sesame cast members, Gerry Parkes, etc. (prioritizing them, due to their longer direct association with Muppets, over celebs or, say, specials actors like Belinda Montgomery), and leave everyone else out; list the above plus only celebs in starring roles in films (Austin Pendleton, Charles Grodin, etc.); or just take out all celebs/human cast members. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:08, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Ha! "Also planned for October 24: Muppet Wiki contributors happily adding dozens of new articles, based on information we find on the DVDs." LOL!!!! Aint that the truth. :-D I just hope the set gets a decent release (ie. shelved in Best Buy), unlike a good deal of other ones that I never can get my hands on besides online (like the Ed Sullivan DVD, other SS, etc). It seems like if it isn't a complete season box set ($$$), it isn't worth their shelf space.. --Cantus Rock 21:04, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I think this'll probably get a big release... I have a good feeling about how well this set is going to sell. When I talk to non-Muppet fans, especially parents, they *always* say that they wish they could see old Sesame. I think it's going to be big. -- Danny (talk) 18:19, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Causes of death Hey, am I correct in remembering that we have a sort of informal policy not to include specific cause of death on pages for real people? I just removed "Died of cancer" from Dizzy Gillespie's page, but I want to make sure. -- Ryan (talk) 18:55, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :According to this discussion, cause of death in general, like cancer, is okay. But pages which go into detail about the type of cancer, the organ it infected, the pains associated, etc., that's a no-no. So Dizzy Gillespie was okay, but Vincent Price should probably be changed. For myself, in most cases, excet with say Muppet performers where we tend to go into greater biographical detail anyway (as its often not readily available anyway), I leave it out, just noting when they died. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:42, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, there's the Current Events thread I was looking for. So, I won't go around deleting things, but it's good to have a basic guideline. -- Ryan (talk) 10 edits and still no user name ... you know what to do. --MuppetVJ 16:55, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :Actually, it's clear from the edit patterns and responses that it's User:Wile e2005. He just isn't smart enough to log in part of the time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:56, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Creature Shop Hey, I saw you adding a bunch of stuff to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. I have the full Disney presskit for the film (complete credit roll, notes, images for all the main screen actors and a few of the creatures, bios, character descriptions, etc.) Would that be of assistance to you? (I'm still finishing up some Time Piece stuff and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:03, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :Sure! That would be awesome. I just watched the movie again last night, and I love it so. -- Danny (talk) 16:09, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'm fond of the radio version myself, but now I have "So Long and Thanks for All the Fish" in my head. I wonder if we should create a page for the dolphins (probably under live animals, since as far as I can tell, Creature Shop didn't work on those). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:18, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :::I vote yes on the dolphins. They can be Hitchhiker's Characters. -- Danny (talk) 17:32, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::::And why not? Dolphins like most uf os, especially babies and pregnant women. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:34, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Flip Flap Flop Ha! I didn't care for the book either. And what is it about the Muppet Kids that they generally confide everything to either a random teacher (and what is Mr. Bumper doing as the coach, for that matter) or a generic one-book neighbour, almost never to their family and definitely not to each other. The whole series is based around insecurity, faulty assumptions, and casual cruelty. Fozzie spends a single book developing a complex about how his Grandpa must hate him. Values to Grow On, forsooth! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:15, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, for a book series about values, the characters communicate with their friends and loved ones in the oddest ways. Every character seems capable of the most appalling insensitivity at the beginning of the books, and then the most mature sensitivity at the end. I can't stand these books. :Even worse, they totally violate the characters. Even in Muppet Babies, Piggy retained her selfish, egotistical characteristics. In the Muppet Kids books, she loses all of that spirit, and becomes just another bland neighborhood girl. -- Danny (talk) 23:28, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Today on Muppet Wiki Thanks so much for using the Labyrinth game for Today on Muppet Wiki! I'm honored! I was up until around 7 this morning trying to navigate through the game and gather as much info as I could, and for the first time in the 3 years I've had this computer, my laptop overheated! It was the scariest thing, all of a sudden *blip*, no more picture. I had to retype the whole thing, which is why (before you touched it up) it sounded like a person who'd been without sleep for 26 hours. Anyway thanks again, and I got a hearty laugh out of the Sic. comment! --Cantus Rock 21:29, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :My pleasure -- that article totally tickled me. It's really well researched, and I love the pictures! -- Danny (talk) 21:33, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Delete Hey Danny, can you delete the original version of this picture please? Thanks. --Cantus Rock 20:43, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives